moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Chirrut Îmwe
Chirrut Îmwe (portrayed by Donnie Yen) is a supporting character in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He was a human member of the Partisans, a group of rebels stationed on Jedha under the leadership of Saw Gerrera. Though a blind man, Îmwe possessed uncanny reflexes and fighting prowess. While he was not a Jedi, he was a firm believer in the Force and in the teachings and beliefs of the Jedi Order. He may have been Force-sensitive, but apart from his immaculate martial arts prowess and enhanced reflexes, he possessed no telekinetic abilities associated with the Force. History Îmwe appeared amidst a rebel attack in Jedha City shortly after the arrival of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. Îmwe joined the fight against the Imperial forces occupying the city alongside his friend and ally Baze Malbus, but the both of them, as well as Cassian and Jyn, were captured by the Partisans and brought before Saw. Saw was growing paranoid of Imperial spies infiltrating his movement and so he locked up Îmwe and Baze as well, suspecting them of betrayal. When the Death Star initiated the first test-firing of its superlaser, Îmwe and the others were released and made their escape from Jedha before the blast wave engulfed Saw's hideout. The ragtag group then travelled to Eadu in order to find Jyn's father Galen, the lead researcher on the Death Star project. However, the mission did not go as planned: Rebel Alliance forces had sent a strike force to Eadu that bombed the Imperial outpost there and Galen was killed in the attack. Though unable to recover Galen alive, Jyn and the others now knew that Galen had intentionally designed a flaw in the Death Star battlestation. Unsure exactly of what this weakness was, the team required the technical blueprints of the Death Star if the Rebellion was to defeat it. Against the orders of Alliance High Command, Jyn, Cassian, K-2SO, Bodhi Rook, Îmwe and Baze gathered together a group of Rebel volunteers to undertake a mission to the Imperial research complex on Scarif. This brave group of heroes would be known as Rogue One. Death During the battle on Scarif, Îmwe and Malbus held the line with other Rebels until All Terrain Armored Cargo Transports arrived at their position. Îmwe and the others ran for shelter. After learning that the master switch needed to be flipped for the Rebel fleet to receive the Death Star plans, he made his way out onto the battle field to activate the switch, continuing to repeat the prayer, "I am one with the Force. The Force is with me." Managing to not be hit by any blaster bolts, Chirrut activated the switch as a fuel container was hit by Imperial blaster fire and an explosion occurred, sending him flying backwards. Malbus, seeing his friend injured ran onto the battlefield to help, firing at every trooper. Îmwe soon died in his friend's arms, but told Malbus not to grieve: if Malbus looked to the Force, he would always be able to find him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rogue One Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Explosion